Heated Affairs
by All Tears Must Fall
Summary: With Kaname desperate for touch and Zero desperate for blood what were they supposed to do? Some things are just too tempting... Zero/Kaname slash yaoi m/m


_A/N: Apologies in advance for any major major OOCness. It's been a while since I've done anything VK related._

**Heated Affairs**

"Shift. I need to see Kuran." I tried to slide past Aidou who was blocking the corridor leading to His Lordship's room but the irritating blond menace managed to stretch his arm out before I could.

"No can do! Back away Kiryu."

"Why? Look I really need to see him so if you would just _move_…" Steady breaths were the only thing keeping me from drawing out Bloody Rose. I didn't think Aidou could get any more frustrating. What part of me needing to get past him didn't he understand?

"To put it simply Kaname-sama's in heat."

What? I thought it was just animals that did that. I know he's not human but that's just crazy! Regardless I had to get to him whether he was in heat or not and some midget vampire wasn't going to stop me.

"I'm going in there."

"Hey! Were you not listening? Through that door is a, for lack of a better phrase, horny vampire who will probably jump the first thing he lays eyes on. You go in there, you're a goner."

Sighing, I quickly ran through the pros and cons of the situation if I were to get involved. No I didn't particularly want to have any intimate contact with the vampire but if blood did not get down my throat any time soon I would probably do something I'd regret. If my options are an aroused vampire or dead bodies I think I'll take the lesser of two evils.

Catching Aidou by surprise, I opened the door, slid in and slammed it behind me. There was no need to lock it; I knew damn well that none of them would even _dare_ to step into their precious pureblood's room. I turned around. A trail of clothes led from the doorway to a large oak-framed bed. My gaze continued upwards until-

"Oh. My. God."

It was the most erotic scene I had ever seen in my life. Kuran knelt on his bed, legs spread wide and resting on one hand for balance, slowly ploughing his fingers into his ass. His panting breaths and stifled moans only added to the heady atmosphere.

I could feel my own arousal waking inside my pants while I watched the unusually unaware vampire bring himself closer and closer to the edge. With a steady hand, I began to palm myself through the dark trousers, giving in to the stimulating picture Kuran was creating. As a soft groan left my lips the brunet head whipped around with ruby-blazing eyes meeting my own.

Slowly with a smirk capturing his lips, Kuran slid out the fingers and collapsed back onto his bed crooking a finger towards me invitingly. Splayed across the black silk sheets, flushed with only his unbuttoned black uniform shirt covering his sweat-slicked body, the pureblood drew me in like a bee to the sweetest nectar it had ever hoped to taste. A tongue ran across the parted lips and legs shifted wider apart beckoning me in once again.

"Not afraid are you Zero?" His silky tone wrapped around me, as strong and persuasive as ever despite the delirious flickers in his eyes at what must be the strength of his arousal.

"Afraid? You must be joking." I laughed lightly, fully in the knowledge that for once I held the power here. Kuran could tease me all he wants but I knew he wanted release and I could give it to him – if I wanted to of course. And he knew I knew. It was clearly dancing across the endless red eyes as for once he played an open book. The teasing power slipped away to desperation only to be trampled by the raw need for somebody to touch him.

And I wanted him.

"Please Zero… I will do anything you say – anything you want. The power is yours." Kuran begged, somewhat breathless as the effects of 'the heat' thrummed through his body. Eyes followed my own, letting me in entirely for the first time until I was captivated. This was no longer about getting one over on the manipulator of manipulators. I no longer wanted him: I had to _have_ him; to own him for just a brief moment and carve my mark on that flesh.

Discarding pieces of my uniform to the carpet as Kuran had done before me, I crawled up the bed in just simple cotton boxers. He watched me almost curiously as I slunk up the large bed towards him until I knelt between his spread legs. I leant down and trailed kisses up one thigh and ran my mouth teasingly close to the engorged member. He tried to grab a fistful of my hair to force me to touch it yet it was surprisingly easy to slide out of the weak grasp. So this was what the intensity did to him…

"What do you want me to do Kuran?" I whispered in his ear, kissing trails down his chest as he spoke.

"I…I want you to wrap your lips around me, milk me for all I am worth. I want you to take me deep. Zero I _need_ you to fill me until I can't possibly take anymore. I want you to-ah!" The brunet gasped as I bit down on his left nipple. "Oh Gods – Zero please! I can't take it anymore."

"Your wish is my command." I crawled back up the body never stopping my tasting of the sinfully smooth skin. Gently pulling the pureblood forward to sit up, I tugged off the crumpled black shirt and discarded it. Kaname turned his head away blushing deeply as what we were about to do finally sunk in.

"Hey you can't play the blushing virgin act now."

"Hardly. It's just odd with it being you…but don't you dare leave! End this torment for me then you will get what you want. Don't think I don't know why you are here."

"Good now shut up." Before he could rattle off another speech I took his erection into my mouth to the base. The loud groan following showed my success. Sliding my lips back up, I swirled my tongue around the head tasting the pre-cum.

"Ngh Zero!" Kaname moaned, fisting my hair lightly.

Damn this was going to be easy. I continued to taste every inch of him until he was on the brink where I released him much to his disgust.

"What are you doing? I was nearly there!" Kaname hissed, trying to pull me back yet I easily evaded him again.

"You can be nearly there again, it won't kill you to wait." I looked up at the red face of the pureblood. The effect of his icy glare was lost in the quick pants he emitted. "Then again… Lube?" It was almost comical how fast Kaname's face fell as for once he was not the ultimately prepared Lord until he suddenly lit up again with an uncharacteristic grin. What on earth was he planning? I watched him suddenly make a swift cut to his arm, presenting it to me with the superior smirk firmly back in place.

"Lube," he stated.

"You are _such_ a vampire." Rolling my eyes, I gently dipped my fingers in the blood running down the slender arm, coating them carefully. I pushed Kaname back down to the mattress and spread his legs wider. "Don't worry." I leaned down to capture Kaname's lips as I slid the first finger into the already relatively lax entrance. I'd almost forgotten about his attempt at finishing himself when I came in. I made quick work of it, watching as his arousal became impossibly stronger.

With the 'tending' part out of the way I used the remainder of the spilt blood to slick up my own throbbing arousal. Pushing Kaname's bent legs further up, I eased in groaning at the tightness until I was completely embedded and waited for all traces of discomfort to leave Kaname's face.

Pulling out, I thrust back in with a tight grip on his hips, rolling my own experimentally. Gasping in surprise, Kaname pressed himself closer as if his life depended on it. Well, as far as his sanity was concerned maybe it did. His face tensed and relaxed with each hit, breath heavy as ever.

"Ah!" He cried out as I struck a certain part that sent a wave of pleasure straight to his already leaking arousal.

"You're so beautiful." I thrust harder and faster aiming for the pureblood's prostate each time grinning in accomplishment when several whimpers escaped the vocal vampire's mouth. Feeling the need for completion burn through me, I circled my hand around Kaname's ample length and slid up and down in time with his thrusts.

"Faster! Please Zero I am so close!" Kaname panted, body slick with sweat and writhing deliciously beneath me. With one final hard thrust Kaname shouted my name as he released onto his stomach. He clamped down on me sending me over the edge as well with Kaname's name falling from my own lips. Almost woozy, I slid out and crawled up to lie beside my breathless partner.

"Thank you," Kaname whispered, curling up beside me.

"Don't mention it." Wrapping my arms around the pureblood, I kissed him and sunk my fangs into his lip. The taste of that undeniably delicious blood brought back the bloodlust that had been raging furiously moments earlier. Kaname pressed closer with his hand clenched in my hair as I drank deeply from our tainted kiss clearly enjoying it.

When I had had my fill I pulled away lay on my back while Kaname grabbed a blanket from the foot of his bed to cover us. He snuggled back into me and I couldn't help but give a content sigh. Of all the people in the world who would have thought it would be Kaname Kuran that could relax me. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Why were you in heat anyway?"

"I am a Pureblood vampire, not a human, therefore my anatomy is somewhat different and sexually we are comparable to animals in that at certain times of the year we need release. In a way I am similar to a female as I am able to carry..." Kaname gasped eyes wide in horror as he jerked from my arms. "Oh this _cannot _be happening!"

"What?"

"We didn't use protection!"

Shit.

_A/N: Oh I couldn't resist! I hope you enjoyed this ^_^ =]._


End file.
